A Different Side to the Story
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: What if Ichigo's father wasn't Isshin? How would that impact the story? What if Ichigo's father...was an Arrancar? What if said Arrancar defiled Masaki when she couldn't defend herself, how would Ichigo's life, how would his powers, how would his relationships change? New race Ichigo. Poll for pairing. OCs and arcs accepted.
1. Shinigami and Hollow

**Okay, first off I want to say that four stories, and more, is not to much for my life...as I have no life. Sigh, I am going to be so busy writing these, but this amazing idea popped in my head, and I just had, and I mean HAD to right about it. I don't even know if it's been used before though. So, basically, as you already read, the summary makes the Bleach story different, VERY DIFFERENT. Now, I wanted to make this early note, because of a few key things. They would be that I am changing the Bleach story line, maybe not by much, maybe by a lot. His hollow powers will affect the story line. Also, I have a poll up for who you guys want to be Ichigo's girlfriend. Lastly, I will be breaking the Bleach universe, slightly, to make this story possible, but its very slight, that's it. Also, this is not one of my main stories, meaning I will update it, but don't expect every week like my other stories, unless you guys quite seriously LOVE it. Yeah, sorry for the long author's note. Now read and enjoy! Kuma Akuma out! **

**A Different Side to The Story**

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned as he stood from his bed, his head pounding. It had happened again, that dream. He saw bright orange hair screaming in agony as they were violated by something he couldn't see. Clothes were shredded as the creature that caused the air to distort sexual abused the woman in its hunger. However, if this was a random woman Ichigo would have blamed it on his hormones. No, this woman was his mother...and the monster raped her...making her pregnant with him. It was a startle to Isshin, his mother's, Masaki, husband that she had decided to keep the baby. She had clearly stated to him that she had despised the thing for what it had done, but a child had no reason to suffer the consequences of that. Getting an abortion was not something she had wanted. She would love her son, because it was hers. She couldn't help it, it wasn't as if it had had a choice in the events that had taken place that day.

To Ichigo it was a surprise he had been born, but even more so that Isshin had allowed him to live with him.

Ichigo threw on his most comfortable clothes as he finished getting ready for the last day of the weekend. His baggy white pants that were held up a black sash did not cling to his body. He wore a white shirt that did however. It clung so tightly to him that it looked like a muscle shirt, however that was only because Ichigo was just a more lean muscular person in general. Ichigo had spiky, orange hair. He was fairly tall, and lean built, although he did lean more on the muscular side. He had peach skin and brown eyes. Lastly, and the most noticeable thing about him, was the white, bone-like substance on his face. It had been there on his birth and no doctor knew what it was. It was white and surrounded his left eye completely, trailing upwards like an eagle mask, with a red decoration just beginning before it ended. Doctors had wanted to do tests on it, but Isshin had turned them away every time. He also had a white, horn like markings sticking out the sides of his right eye, that ended just before it reached his eyebrows.

Ichigo nodded to himself in the mirror as he walked towards the door to his room. He looked good, or at least he thought he did. It was now time to go an enjoy the day...along with visit a friend of his. As he walked by his door he looked to the left, noticing his twin blades that lay against the wall. Again, like many strange things on his birth these blades seemed to materialize from nothing on that day, and they only responded well to him.

One looked like an oversized Khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade was relatively small, being about the size of Ichigo's arm. It was similar to the bigger blade, but resembled a trench knife more than a sword. It had an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. The larger one was white and the smaller one was black.

Ichigo frowned at them. It wasn't that he disliked them, no he rather did. It was just the fact that it was almost impossible to bring them out into public without some people taking notice of them. It was strange actually. Only certain people seemed to take notice of the fact that he had a blade on his back, and no one in the police station apparently did when they saw him after they got a report of him bringing a blade into a public area. They had even forced him to completely strip once, and found nothing in his clothes or on him. Eventually the police, and some people in the town started calling those people crazy so they had stopped caring altogether, but Ichigo knew the truth. Those people weren't crazy. They saw his blades, and for some reason the other townspeople did not. Ichigo walked out of his room without grabbing the blades. He decided they wouldn't be of any use to him today. After all, it wasn't like there was someone out there who could actually prove to be such a threat to his family that he would have to.

Ichigo stepped out of his room, and into the hallway to see his younger, half-sister Yuzu looking at him.

"What is it Yuzu?" he asked.

Yuzu had short light brown hair, similar to her mothers, Masaki, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She wore a red hair clip on the left side of her head. Her eyes were a dark brown color and appeared much softer than her twin sisters. She wore a green hooded sweatshirt, and an apron as she was cooking, at least Ichigo assumed she was..

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes. Breakfast is ready Nii-san."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Yuzu. I'll head down now." he said as he walked towards the stairs. Yuzu nodded and followed after him. As Ichigo descended down the steps he narrowed his eyes. He knew what to expect, his father wouldn't let him off that easy, even if it was a day off of school.

"Ichigo~!" Yelled a grown man as he attempted to dropkick his stepson. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he caught the kick with both hands, turning on his foot and slamming his foot into his stepfathers face, sending him flying into a wall.

The man groaned as he stood, his neck popping.

"What a horrible thing to do to your father," the man said, eyes downcast. Ichigo's eyes twitched. "Coming from the person that tried to dropkick me! What type of father does that!?"

Ichigo's stepfather blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo rolled his eyes, yet he smiled. He knew Isshin, his stepfather, was only attempting to build a relationship he would have had with his own son. This was just how they communicated. Isshin didn't attack him from malicious intent, just because he wanted to build a bond that was strong enough to be comparable to a son that was actually his.

Isshin was a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin usually wore a white lab coat over his casual shirt and trousers. He wore a black shirt with dark blue pants.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, finding his other younger sister, Karin looking at him with annoyance, although he could tell it was more from Isshin and him fighting.

Karin had dark grey eyes and black hair that was straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She was in sportswear. Her eyes were large and dark. She wore a red cap on her head.

Karin narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "Keep it down next time. I'm trying to eat peacefully here and I can't do that if you guys keep acting like idiots."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. Karin was always a bit more hostile to him, but that was because Isshin and he always had those little fights, more than they should have been having. Still, she cared about him, and he her.

Ichigo went over to the kitchen, getting some eggs and bacon. He then grabbed some toast, put some jelly on it, sat down on the table and ate. H ate in relative silence as he family began to join in, with even Isshin being quiet. There was no specific reason why, and his family was usually talkative, they were all just quiet today.

Ichigo finished first, putting his dishes in the sink before walking out of the house. He found no reason to stay after all, there was nothing to do, and he was not the type of person that liked to stay inside. Besides...he had something to do.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo growled as he saw it. The little girl was being bullied by those skaters again. They didn't know it, but she was. They were tearing up her gravesite, and Ichigo had come to help her with the flowers she had wanted to put down today. Ichigo growled, his eyes narrowing, before he walked over to the skaters.

"DO you three have any idea what you're doing?" Ichigo hissed at them.

They turned at him, sneering. "Whatever the hell we want."

Ichigo shook his head as if he was talking to idiots. "No, you're not. You see, what you don't seem to realize is the fact that I'm angry. I'm angry because you guys decided to defile this girls grave."

The skater sneered at Ichigo even more, if that was humanly possible. "What's trash like you gonna do about it. You're just some weak, scrawny, ugly, piece of trash that deserves to be-" The leader didn't get to finish his insult as Ichigo had grown tired of him.

Ichigo slammed his foot in the leaders chest, throwing him into a wooden fence that broke on contact. The grunts of the leader growled and charged, swinging their skateboards wildly. Ichigo rolled his eyes, easily avoiding the skateboards and knocking the two out with two quick punches. The leader stood again, only to notice his grunts were out. His eyes widened as he glared at Ichigo before hopping on his skateboard and leaving his grunts.

"I'll be back!"

Ichigo smirked. "I'll be waiting."

Ichigo turned to the girl who was sitting there, cowering in fear of the skateboarders. Coming out of her chest there was a chain.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, noticing who he was and nodded brightly. "Yeah, thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and helped her up before they began to walk towards the flower shop. "You ready to go buy the flowers?" Ichigo asked as they walked. The little girl nodded.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo frowned as he walked by the building. What had happened looked like something akin to acid, but there was no way that could have happened. The building...it was missing a giant chunk of it that looked like it had been ripped off, or melted off. Yet, there was nothing alive that had the capability to do that, he was sure of it. Humans knew all of the species out there, so nothing could have done it, at least, nothing _alive_.

Ichigo heard a roar in the distance, a roar that was so distant. It was cold...cruel...empty..._hollow_. He didn't know what it was, but it ignited a part of him, a part of him he had been resisting ever since he was a child. He got hungry. Normally no one would think of this as strange, people got hungry all the time, but no matter what Ichigo ate, nothing satisfied the hunger he was feeling now. No...the hunger he felt was primal...animalistic...akin to the roar...it was hollow as well.

Ichigo felt drawn to the power and felt himself walking towards it. He walked slowly, before it became steadily faster, breaking out into a full on sprint. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't, yet he knew that if he didn't he would be putting himself in danger. Something told him, that meeting whatever gave off that roar without his blades would be a bad idea. However he continued onwards, coming to another building that had the exact same damage done to it, however this time the perpetrator was still there, looking hungrily at the people. The thing was massive, larger than any living creature Ichigo had ever seen. However the strange thing about it was the white, bone-like substance covering its face. The composition looked similar to his own.

However what he saw afterwards was even more terrifying, yet also exciting. A short and petite girl with light skin and violet-colored eyes appeared in midair. Her hair was black, with several strange hanging between her eyes. She wore a shihakusho, with a blades sheath attached to her waist. The actual blade was drawn and in motion. She slashed directly through the creatures face, splattering green blood all over the ground. However, the girl seemed not to care as the creature seemed to dissolve. Ichigo looked at the girl with wide eyes as he ran to catch up to her. He had to ask her, he had to ask her how she did that, how she knew it was there, but by the time he got there the girl had disappeared.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo frowned as he walked back to his house, walking past the girl from earlier. At least, he should have. She wasn't there, and her gravesite was even more trashed then when the skaters were there. A roar was heard in the distance, the same roar from earlier. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling it had to do with whatever was making that noise.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo lay on his bed with boredom, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about the strange things that happened today. First the strange markings on the building, then that large..._thing, _the creature that was making those roars, and final the girl from earlier, the one that slayed the large creature. He had no idea what to make of it. It just didn't make sense. Things like this didn't happen to him. Then again he could see ghosts, and that in it of itself proved that strange things would happen to him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the girl from earlier appeared on his floor, landing silently. The girl stood and walked towards the door with some form of urgency. Ichigo however wasn't about to let a potential burglar get away this easy. No, he grabbed his swords instantly, and pointed one at her neck.

"Stop right there."

The girl froze, obviously surprised before she turned to see a blade to her neck. She narrowed her eyes and rested her hand on the pommel of her blade but did nothing, knowing if her challenger was fast he could kill her before she finished drawing it. Still, it wasn't as if the person could actually harm her. Her eyes widened as she saw the teen.

"Who are you," Ichigo asked.

"You can see me?" she asked.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Of course I can freaking see you! Who couldn't!?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes after he said that. After all, some people couldn't see his blades, and no one had seen that monster that was there beforehand, or this girl who had killed it.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him as she looked at the bone-like substance on his face _'It reminds me of a Hollow...but it's obvious he isn't one_,' the girl thought as she glared at it.

Ichigo was no idiot to what she was doing and pressed his blade closer to her neck. "Do you know what that is?"

The girls eyes narrowed even further as he did that. He had officially earned an enemy. The girl pointed her index and middle finger towards Ichigo. "**Bakudo #1: Sai**!"

Before Ichigo could react his swords fell and his arms locked behind his back as if paralyzed. He growled at her, trying to free himself but found he couldn't.

"What did you do to me?!" he insisted.

The girl smirked. "I restrained you. But, since you can see me I guess you deserve to be enlightened."

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo's eyes widened as the girl finished. "That's unbelievable." The girl nodded. "I can see how you would think that but I assure you it's true. It explains how you can see me, a Shinigami, which probably means you can see Hollows, and Plus. Hence, you already know I'm telling the truth." Ichigo growled as he knew she had him. With all the evidence he had seen throughout his entire life, it made sense. It also explained, at least slightly, what happened to his mother. A hollow, or something like it had violated her...raped her. He was a Hollows child, that much wasn't hard to put together.

The girls eyes widened as she heard a roar and a scream. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it. A Hollow was near, very close. Something had been blocking her senses, but it couldn't have been this teen...could it? She shook her head. She didn't have time to debate it now, she had to find it and slay it. She rushed out of the room before Ichigo could say anything causing him to growl. He grabbed his swords, still unable to break the Bakudo the girl put on him, before rushing out of the door and following her.

He found her rushing past Yuzu who lay in front of the steps. When he saw her he kneeled.

"Yuzu what happened!?" he cried. Yuzu looked exhausted, beaten, yet worried.

"Nii-san...save...Karin..." she said before she passed out. Ichigo's eyes widened as he stood, shooting past Yuzu to se the kitchen destroyed, with a large creature standing outside, Karin in its grip.

The creature was a humanoid Hollow, that stood around 16ft in height, with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on its back. It's shoulders were plated with what appeared to be part of his mas, and his body was covered with dark gray stripes.

"Believe me now," the girl said. Ichigo growled, now wasn't the time for that. Suddenly seals began forming around him, and the girls eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I will protect you! Karin!" Ichigo roared as he moved his arms, blasting the seals away from him. He charged the creature, preparing to attack it. The girls eyes widened in amazement as he did so.

'_He broke my Bakudo..._'

Ichigo rushed the creature who turned to him. It smiled, or the closest thing to it, once it saw him.

"I'd been looking for you. I'm happy you decided to show up. Now just sit there patiently while I eat your sister." the Hollow said preparing to bite off Karin's head. Ichigo's eyes glowed with rage as he rushed forwards. His blades were calling out to him, aching, _begging_, to be used.

An use them he did.

Ichigo used the larger blade to slice off the arm that was holding Karin before jabbing the smaller one in the creatures gut. He then spun on his right foot, lifting his larger blade and slashing directly upwards, cutting the creature in half. However he wasn't done, his left hand was free and he felt power building inside it, searing...explosive power that wanted to be unleashed. He had no idea how to do it though, yet for some reason he wasn't worried as the creature began dissolving. It came to him on instinct. As did the name.

"**Bala**!"

Ichigo fired his left fist forward as black energy gathered there. He fired it at the creature, in the shape of a black, swirling orb that exploded on contact. Needless to say the creature was gone when the explosion cleared.

The girl stood there, in amazement at what just happened. She had never heard of anyone who could do such things. There were no records of a Shinigami doing it, and humans didn't have many special abilities, the rarest was some having higher spiritual awareness. Excluding the Quincy, but none had a power like this according to the records.

Ichigo caught Karin in his arms before he turned to Rukia.

"What's your name," Rukia asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...what's yours?"

The girl, in her stunned state answered him. "Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This is my Bleach story I was hinting at, A Different Side to the Story. It will not be focused on, as I said earlier, it's honestly just a side project that I got lucky with. Now, as you can tell from the summary and the first chapter, Isshin is not Ichigo's father in this story. HE's his stepfather. Who Ichigo's father is has already been planned out and you will find out eventually. All you guys know is that he is an Arrancar. I think you'll kind of like and kind of dislike who he is. Anyways, in regards to Ichigo using **Bala**, well I explained it that it was instinct. Hollows have natural instinct that guide them, nothing more, nothing less. Sure they have intelligence, but they truly are nothing much more than animals in a sense. Don't get me wrong I love animals though. I'll also be changing how Arrancars, and only Arrancars work. Arrancars can reproduce, the rest of Hollows cannot. Since Arrancars take after Soul Reapers, some aspects anyway, who in theory are supposed to be able to reproduce, I think they should be able to too. Anyways, that's pretty much it. I already know the majority of the plot, but for the arc after Aizen recommendations are fine. Same with OCs, I have a guideline for them on my profile, only they can be sent in anytime. There is a poll for Ichigo's girlfriend. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	2. I have a Job?

**Natsu is Awesome: **I have a plan for Tier and that doesn't involve the possibility of dating Ichigo, although they will be allies, kind of. Also, other than Tier and Nel I didn't really like the rest of the female Arrancar.

**Guys, specifically to guests, while I do value the fact that you want it to be Ichiruki, at least the majority of you, unless you actually vote on the poll I can't count it. Just saying so won't exactly work. On that note by the next chapter the poll will be down, so get your final votes in!**

**A Different Side to the Story**

**Chapter 2: Someone's Watching Me! Learning How to Control New-found Abilities!**

Ichigo stretched as he woke up from a well-deserved rest. Last night had drained him, although he had no idea why. In his perspective he had completely destroyed that Hollow, so why was he so tired afterwards? Maybe it had to do with that thing he did, with the black energy? He thought back on it.

(-Flashback-)

_"**Bala**!" _

_ Ichigo fired his left fist forward as black energy gathered there. He fired it at the creature, in the shape of a black, swirling orb that exploded on contact. Needless to say the creature was gone when the explosion cleared._

(-Flashback-)

Ichigo looked at his left hand, frowning as he tried to form that same energy. Needless to say it came to him just like it did last night, on pure instinct, however Ichigo was wary of it. '_I can't lose myself to instinct like that, not ever again. I need to learn to control this budding power_,' he thought frowning. '_Unfortunately there's no place to train that allows me to do that_.' He sighed before standing, throwing on his school uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'll deal with that later, I have things to do."

He walked towards his door before his head snapped upwards. He turned, however there was nothing there. He could have sworn someone's eyes were on him. That reminded him. '_Where did that girl go? She disappeared soon after I learned her name_.'

Ichigo ignored it. "I don't have time to think about that now. I have to get to school." However, his trip was halted again as he looked at his blades. '_I should bring them_,' Ichigo thought. '_Just in case_.' Ichigo slipped the smaller one through a string, attaching it to his belt, smirking as it was hidden from view, with only the ending of the tip revealed. The other one wasn't so simple. Ichigo grabbed some leather and strung it up. He'd have to make a proper way to holster it later. He slipped the blade into the leather.

Ichigo opened his door and raced downstairs, before his eyes narrowed.

"Ichigo~!" his stepfather roared. Ichigo sighed, ducking under his stepfathers punch.

**_WHAM_**

Ichigo slammed his foot into his stepfathers gut, sending him flying into a wall. He didn't use his hands for one specific reason, as he normally would use an uppercut.

He wasn't sure if he could control his **Bala**.

He had been careful with using his hands ever since last night.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo roared, shaking his fist. Isshin groaned, sitting up quickly. "I have to make sure your senses are sharp, you never know when you'll need them," Isshin said in a know-it-all manner. Ichigo rolled his eyes, although he smirked. '_I think I might have found a use for dads so-called training at least_.'

Ichigo quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and popping it in his mouth. He began to walk towards the door, but paused as he heard Yuzu's voice.

"Ichigo-nii, are you sure you don't want anything more?"

Ichigo noded. "Yeah Yuzu, I should be fine don't worry." Ichigo shot out the door, being careful to grab his lunch on the way out.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo walked into school with the customary scowl on his face. He sighed, walking through the hallway without anyone noticing his blades. That was good. At least that way he wouldn't have to worry about someone watching him and finding out about Hollows, or Shinigami for that matter, as Ichigo was sure he would see that girl again eventually. Actually, how would he defend Karakura? He never really thought of it. If a Hollow attacked during school what could he do? He couldn't exactly cut class, as he would have to completely leave campus, kill a Hollow, and come back in the matter of time it took him to go to the restroom, at least the longest possible time...and that wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. Then again, he didn't want anyone to die because of him. He supposed he would just have to make due.

Ichigo frowned as he heard possibly one of the most annoying voices on Earth, mainly because the owner was ALWAYS talking, shout his name.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned, skidding to the side as the owner of the most annoying voice in the world fell flat on his face after a missed hug. The owner was a teenager with medium length brown hair which flipped outward. He had brown eyes and a slim figure. He was pouting. He wore the standard Karakura High School uniform.

"Keigo, the hell are you doing," Ichigo asked, his eye twitching. "Trying to give my best friend a hug," Keigo asked, attempting to again. Ichigo slammed his foot into Keigo's face. "Shut up." Ichigo said tiredly.

"But why Ichigo, what happened to our friendship?" Keigo asked dramatically.

"Asano-san, the reason Ichigo-san does that is because your annoy him with your hyperactive demeanor," said a different male teen. The teen had short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. He looked very young and wore the Karakura uniform with the jacket zipped up.

"You too Mizuiro? Why is everyone so mean to me," Keigo dramatically said. Ichigo blanched. "I think you know." he said before he continued his walk down the hallway. Mizuiro and Keigo caught up with him, frowns on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Didn't you hear," Keigo asked. "We're getting a new student."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A new student? I didn't know. Do you know where they're from?" Keigo shook his head. "No, they didn't tell us that, all we know is that it's a girl."

Ichigo frowned, thinking back to Rukia who had disappeared. '_No, that's ridiculous. She wouldn't...would she_?'

"What's wrong Ichigo," Mizuiro asked. "You spaced out." Ichigo shook his head. "It's nothing." "I HOPE SHE'S CUTE!" Keigo cheered. Ichigo sighed before ignoring Keigo, preferring to walk into his classroom. However, he did hear Mizuiro's snappy comeback. "Even if she was a girl she wouldn't like a guy like you Asano-san."

Ichigo smirked. Mizuiro was always one for good comebacks. As he walked into class he sat in his seat with a bored expression on his face. He was about to take a well deserved nap when he felt someone looking at him. He snapped his gaze up, determined to see who was watching him. However, he knew it wasn't the person who had watched him before. Their's felt like they were trying to analyze him, this persons felt friendly. His eyes rested on one of his childhood friends.

"Hey Tatsuki," he said to the girl. Tatsuki was a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She had a contrasting appearance to the girl standing next to her, who was also her best friend, Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki was a tomboy, and had a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair was short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She wore the Karakura High School uniform.

"Ichigo, you completely blew passed us in the hallway! That was so rude! Orihime tried to say hi, but you blew her off!" Tatsuki yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to Orihime. Orihime was a teenager of average height. She had brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wore her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. Orihime wore her hair with a full but parted fringe.

"I did that Orihime," Ichigo asked. Orihime waved her hands in front of her face. It's fine Kurosaki-kun, really it's no problem at all. I'm just happy to see you is all."

Ichigo sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Orihime, I'm sorry. There's just been a lot on my mind lately."

Orihime nodded. "It's fine Kurosaki-kun, I could tell by your face, you looked so confused." Ichigo looked down. "Yeah, that about sums it up." Orihime frowned as she saw him look down at the ground, obviously thinking about what troubled him. She put a hand on his shoulder and drew her face in. Ichigo looked up to see Orihime with her face just barely entering his comfort zone.

"If you want I'll help you Kurosaki-kun!" she said, determination in her eyes. "All we have to do is..." Ichigo muted her out and just had a kind smile on his face. Orihime was to caring of a person.

Ichigo nodded his thanks as Tatsuki and Orihime went back to their seats to talk about...whatever those two talked about. However, Ichigo still could not get some most needed rest as Keigo walked up to him immediately afterwards. His eye twitched. While he didn't express it he was angry he couldn't get some rest, so he could be at 100 percent no only for class, but also to find a viable plan to protect people while he was in school. He sighed, he wouldn't take his anger out on Keigo, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hey, Ichigo, lunch on the roof as per usual?" Keigo asked. Ichigo nodded. "We never change the meeting spot you know that."

Keigo nodded and walked away. Ichigo smiled and put his head down, dozing off into sleep. Of course, he didn't get the amount of rest he had originally wanted, being woken up by a tap on his shoulder. He yawned, groaning as his best friend stood over him. "What is it Chad?" he asked.

Chad, whose real name was Yasutora Sado, was a teenager of Mexican descent. He was dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and had wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hung over his brown eyes. He was a muscular and extremely tall man and appeared to be much older than he actually was. Sado had a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads _Amore e Morte_ ("love and death" in Itallian) and consisted of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He typically wore either his school uniform or flashy short-sleeved shirts with open collars. He also wore a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve. Currently he wore the Karakura High School uniform.

"The new student's here," Chad mumbled. Ichigo nodded, turning to where Chad was pointing. His eyes widened as he saw her. So his guess was right...that was scary, very scary. He couldn't believe what he saw...what was _she _doing there? She looked at him with a pleasant smile, but Ichigo saw the thing behind it. Suspicion, curiosity, hesitation, hostility. He saw all of it. While she may want to know what he was, she seemed to be wary of him. He was going to have a little chat with her after school.

Rukia Kuchiki.

She wore the Karakura High School uniform rather than her Shinigami getup but Ichigo didn't feel the difference. All he knew was that a potential enemy, as well as a potential ally, was in the building. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the blade on his back. He knew she wouldn't report it, but he knew she would be keeping a closer eye on him.

Rukia walked up to him, an innocent smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, who are you," she asked.

"Cut the bullshit!" Ichigo said, yelling and pointing at her. "I saw you last night during-"

Rukia slammed her hand over his mouth. "I have no idea what he's talking about," she said, dragging him out of the classroom. Keigo sighed. "Why does Ichigo always know the pretty girls before me," he sighed. "Because he's simply better than you Asano-san."

"Mizuiro!"

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo frowned as Rukia let go of his mouth. "How are you here? Why are you here? How can they hear, and _see _you, Ms. Shinigami?" Ichigo demanded. Rukia sighed, obviously annoyed. "First off, if you reveal anything about me like you nearly did back then, trust me when I say..._I'll kill you_." she said, dropping her voice to emphasize her point. Ichigo felt a sudden pressure drop on him, although it felt limited, held back. However, he could still tell it was rather powerful.

"Fine, now why are you here and how can they see you?"

"Simple," Rukia said. "I was assigned to protect Karakura last night after you defeated that Hollow, meaning I'm here until the Soul Society deems me fit to come back. I'm using a Gigai, which is an artificial human body, so humans can see me. Call it blending in if you will. I also came to make sure that you began to slay Hollows."

Ichigo nodded, although that didn't explain her reason for going to high school. "Wait, why should I slay Hollows? Isn't that your job?" Rukia smirked. "Are you saying you honestly weren't going to do it yourself?" Ichigo frowned, looking away. Rukia laughed lightly into her head. "Exactly. You were going to and you knew it. I'm just making sure that I teach you the ropes. Besides, a human that can slay Hollows aren't as durable as a Shinigami no matter what, hence the fact that I have to help you, just in case you run into a Hollow that you yourself can't beat."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning to go back into his classroom. "Where are you going," Rukia asked. Ichigo turned. "To go to class." Rukia shook her head. "Wrong, you're going to stop the Hollow that is soon to appear in the park, so let's go," she said, dragging him down the hall and off campus.

"What about class!?"

"Copy the notes."

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo frowned as he noticed a small boy in the middle of the park. "Hey-"

"Be quiet!" Rukia ordered. Ichigo turned to her, a confused look on his face. Rukia shook her head. "Before you charge in blindly, examine the environment." Ichigo growled at her before nodding, looking around and only seeing the little boy there who was crying. He turned back to her.

"Determine friend from foe."

He sighed, turning again, expecting only to see the little boy. However, a massive Hollow appeared from a tear in the sky that shut quickly. He frowned, and nodded.

"Once you've done that, do everything in your power to annihilate the enemy."

Ichigo smirked, racing forwards. He felt another primal surge to devour, to crush and feed upon the enemy.

He nearly gave into it.

He couldn't go and eat a Hollow after all, could he?

Ichigo drew his large blade, swinging it downwards as he got close to the Hollow that was directly on top of the boy. The boy screamed, running away, however the Hollow pursued, knocking down objects that blocked Ichigo's path, although the Hollow didn't even know Ichigo was on it's tail. Ichigo simply cut the objects in half as he passed by them, surprised at the little effort it took to do so. However, he didn't have time to wonder over his new-found abilities, and began to concentrate on his left hand, which was empty. He searched for that power he had used yesterday, finding it instantly, as if it were instinct. He channeled the energy into his fist, smirking as he saw the black energy swirl.

"**Bala**!" he roared, firing off the blast.

The ball impacted with the Hollow's leg, blowing it to pieces. It screeched as red blood flew from it, rounding on its assailant with pure fury in it's eyes.

"That's right," Ichigo said, making the "Come on," gesture. "I'll rip you apart."

The Hollow screeched, rocketing forward however Ichigo smirked, jumping over it and carving it in half. The Hollow screeched as it's body fizzled out of existence, a smirk on his face.

"How was that, Rukia?" he asked. "Pretty good," Rukia said. "Although I would have dispatched of it faster and with less difficulty." Ichigo frowned. "Jerk." Ichigo turned and and left the park, and Rukia followed. Rukia's head shot up though as they walked back to school. "What is it?"

"There's another one," Rukia said in a relaxed manner. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at her tone. "Why are you so calm? Isn't your job to exterminate them?" Rukia nodded. "It is. However we do have to manage how many Plus are being reincarnated and being sent to the Soul Society. While under normal circumstances I would slay the Hollow, however with the sudden influx of Plus we have made exceptions. Don't worry though, every time a Hollow is cleansed by a Zanpakuto ever the Plus it ate go back into the cycle of reincarnation." Ichigo frowned. "It's a good thing I'm not a Soul Reaper then."

Ichigo prepared to rush off by Rukia grabbed him. "Are you an idiot? I said the world would be destroyed if you destroyed all the Hollows, the influx of new souls to the Soul Society would be to much, and both my world and yours would collapse, both spilling into the other. Do you really want to risk something like that, all for the sake of saving a couple of Plus?"

Ichigo nodded. "No one deserves to be devoured by a Hollow, Plus or Hollow alike. I'll dedicate myself to saving them all if I have to, I'll exterminate all of them, and hold the weight of the world on my own shoulders!"

Rukia sighed, nodding her head. "It should be heading our way. Hollows always go to the weakest member of a group to fight, and right now, since there are no other people around...that's you." Ichigo blanched.

"Did you just call me weak?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo growled, before noticing a shadow. The Hollow was flying! He channeled the energy into his fist again, unaware of Rukia studying him very closely. His posture, the way the Reiatsu gathered, the focus and time it took. Everything.

'_It's similar to a Hollow's_ **Cero**!" she thought.

Ichigo let fly, and the attack slammed into the Hollow's mask, making it dissipate instantly. "Every last one," Ichigo mumbled. Rukia nodded, although she was highly more cautious of Ichigo, something she did not try to hide.

"Let's get back to school."

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo bit into his food with a tired look on his face. He had a right to be though. Rukia had effectively exhausted him. She had forced him to leave multiple times to "Go to the bathroom," when really he was just fighting Hollows. He was angry with her. Then again who wouldn't be, it was _her _job to fight Hollows. She was the Shinigami here, not him.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay you seem really drained," Orihime asked. Ichigo looked at Inoue. "Orihime I've told you before to call me Ichigo, you don't have to be so formal. Anyways, I am tired, thanks to someone," Ichigo said, sending a glare Rukia's way. Rukia just whistled, seemingly oblivious to their interaction and Ichigo's glare.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "But she was in class all day, how could she have exhausted you?" Ichigo just shook his head. "Never mind." Rukia looked back at Ichigo, a victorious smile on her face. Ichigo groaned again.

"Anyways, Mizuiro, Rukia, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Rukia...everyone, Rukia." Ichigo said, quickly getting said of repeating almost the exact same thing. They all laughed at his expense, causing his eye to twitch.

'_Why do I have to deal with this crap_?'

"Ichigo, you really should start caring about what people think of you. Many of the males in the class are angry you get to hang out with not only Rukia, but all the other attractive girls in our class as well."

"If I cared what other people thought I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago Mizuiro."

Mizuiro sighed. "I suppose that is true." He then turned to Rukia. "Hello Kuchiki-san. My name is Mizuiro Kojima, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rukia prepared to respond likewise, however Ichigo interrupted. "Mizuiro also happens to be a womanizer." Mizuiro frowned, looking at Ichigo. "I'm into older women, you know that."

"That's exactly why I said it."

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow. Rukia looked to be the same age as him. Could she really be older than him by that much and _still _be in high school?

Rukia sent a sharp glare at Ichigo, who pretended to not notice, however he got the message loud and clear. He was treading on dangerous ground.

Good.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. The second chapter is done, so that's good. I think it's rather well, but tell me what you think. I'm going to be taking down that poll soon though, so get your final votes in. I'm also making a NarutoxMagi crossover (You don't have to have read/watched Magi to understand. It's in the Narutoverse after all,) with the pairing beind NarutoxMyron. You know Muu's hot sister, the Fanalis...yeah her. Anyways, I don't have much to say. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	3. Sora Inoue

**Chapter 3: Brotherly...Bonds?**

Ichigo groaned as he awoke. He was exceedingly tired. He had been slaying Hollows for the past five days, and he was utterly sick of it. He was exhausted, then again, Rukia forced him to wake up every single time a Hollow appeared, as he had vowed to destroy them all. She was holding him to that promise, along with the promise that he would deal with the problems of that when it came to that.

"Speaking of which," Ichigo said aloud, although no one was visible. "Why are you staying in _my _room?"

His closet door opened, revealing Rukia in her pajamas. "Because I can't stay anywhere else. Besides, you should feel honored, you have an attractive young lady in your room, of her own free will."

Ichigo blanched. "Maybe I'd feel honored if she wasn't one hundred years older than me and also wasn't, oh I don't know, dead."

Rukia frowned at him. "Sometimes, your an asshole."

Ichigo shrugged before he yawned, standing. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's nighttime."

"And your point?"

"At least let me come along. You might need it. Besides, we haven't really begun your combat training. We could do so tonight."

Ichigo gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he sighed, throwing on his regular clothes. "I'll give you five minutes before I leave without you."

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

"So," Ichigo said, walking towards the outskirts of Karakura, Rukia in her Shinigami form by his side. "What do you plan on teaching me?"

"Battle tactics," Rukia said plainly. Ichigo looked at her with annoyance. "I feel like I've got that down." Rukia shook her head. "No you don't, you _think_, you _feel_ like you do. You really don't. All you do is cut and fire that technique of yours. First off, we need to make you proficient with those blades of yours. The only reason you can use them is because they are parts of your soul and are so light. No we need to actually make you a master with blades. After that we see if you have any other abilities, along with uncovering what that mask on your face is about."

"You still think I'm a freak huh," Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head sadly, but didn't respond. As they reached a clearing that Rukia deemed suitable she sighed and looked at him.

"I don't think you're a freak, but I know you are not normal. The way you gather Reiryoku for that ability of yours is _very _Hollow-like, but you aren't one. Not only that but I sense traces of human Reiryoku in you too. You are not normal."

Ichigo gave her a look that said he only partially believed her. "I'm not normal, and I have Hollow-like Reiryoku. Why am I not classified as a threat then?" Rukia frowned.

"For one your behavior. You've been anti-Hollow, along with the fact that you're helping me out by slaying them. Add that on to the fact you do have a fair bit of human Reiryoku in you makes me hesitant to do anything reckless, like labeling you a threat and forcing me to kill you."

"You can't be me Rukia."

Rukia giggled lightly, a hand covering her mouth. "Please tell me you don't actually think you are stronger than me."

Ichigo nodded. Rukia just shook her head, drawing her blade. "Let's get started, to I can massacre you."

Ichigo smirked, taking both blades in his hands, the large in his right and the smaller in his left. "Let us begin."

Rukia charged, running across the ground, however Ichigo just rolled his eyes, lifting his left hand. "Don't joke around."

Black energy swirled around Ichigo's left hand as he raised it, however Rukia smirked. "You've become reliant on that," Rukia called out, sheathing her blade. She put her blade out in front of her, letting go of it before lightly hitting the hilt of it with her right hand.

The Bala finished forming before Ichigo let it fly, before he raced after it, hoping to get in two attacks for the price of one. Rukia however was prepared, catching her Zanpakuto as it was upside-down by the hilt, and putting her palm against the blade.

"Hado #58: Tenran!" Suddenly a tornado-like blast shot from the blade, catching the Bala and sending it flying back at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened before he raised his oversized khyber knife, cutting the attack in half before it exploded. Ichigo cursed, smoke surrounding him before he jumped out of it. As soon as he did so he had to raise his blade again however, as he saw a blade cut through the smoke and almost bifurcate him. Ichigo groaned, trying to push Rukia back, however she was the one who sent him skidding backwards, a smirk on her face.

"That is what I meant by battle tactics." she said. "You don't have that." Ichigo frowned, thinking deeply. Rukia could easily counter his only real attack other than hacking and slashing, by all means and purposes she had him beat. He however refused to admit defeat when they had only been fighting for around a minute. Ichigo charged, his legs pumping at full speed.

'_If my attacks won't work then all I need to be is faster_,' he mumbled, his legs slowly but surely increasing in speed. Rukia raised an eyebrow but smirked. "You're slow! Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen!"

A burst of crackling yellow energy burst around Rukia's palm, before she drew an inverted yellow triangle, before it solidified. Each of the vertex then sprang forth, in the shape of smaller triangles. The smaller triangles shot forth afterwards, two slamming into Ichigo's arm, one per arm, and a second hitting him in the waist. The smaller triangles carried him through the air before he was slammed against a tree.

"I win." Rukia said, a smirk on her face. Ichigo frowned, closing his eyes. '_Let me see here_,' he thought, testing out his Reiryoku. All of a sudden it exploded outwards, the Reiatsu pouring of his body and shattering his bindings. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight.

'_He can break my bindings with the sheer power of his Reiatsu. That essentially nullifies all defensive Kido. But I shouldn't have to use_ _Shikai against him. I'll just use Shunpo then_,' she thought.

Ichigo smirked, although he dropped to the ground, panting a little. "You don't have the control to that," Rukia said, pointing behind him. He looked, to see several trees on the ground, all of which were charred beyond belief, and the ground was no longer it's green color.

"Oops," Ichigo said, mumbling. "I think that settles what we need to focus on," Rukia said. "Learning how to control and harness your Reiryoku and Reiatsu. Because I swear that drew around fifty Hollows here at least." Ichigo groaned.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo did not smile as he was forcefully awoken from his slumber. He groaned, rising before he glared at Rukia. "We were sparring until five in the morning, it's a Saturday, let me sleep."

Rukia just laughed and shook her head. "I think not. There are still Hollows out-and-about and they don't care about your beauty sleep." Ichigo laid back down, before rolling over, his back to Rukia. "You handle them. You're a Shinigami right? You need less sleep than humans."

"You're not fully human."

"I don't care."

Rukia just rolled her eyes before she popped him on the back of the head. "Get up, or I can force you to spar with me every single night until I'm ordered to leave, how about that?"

Ichigo arouse, grabbing his blades and strapping them on, although he glared at her. "I hate you." Rukia just rolled her eyes and hopped out the window. "Come on, I need to show you something," she said. Ichigo looked down at her, noticing she was in her gigai. "Hold up," he said, walking from his room and downstairs.

"Ichigo-nii, you're up, finally. You seemed really tired when we came into your room," Yuzu said, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? You still seem pretty exhausted."

Ichigo gave Yuzu a kind smile and ruffled her hair. "Thanks for the worry Yuzu, but I'm fine. I've just been busy is all. Where's dad though?"

Karin walked in, leaning against the wall. "He's out, saying something happened. He said he won't be back for a few days." Ichigo nodded, although he frowned. "Alright. I've got to go though, my friend says she has something important to show me."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "That Rukia girl or Orihime?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Rukia."

Karin frowned. "Listen Ichigo, I have nothing against Rukia, she's pretty and nice, but Orihime has had a crush on you for _years_. You can't continue to blow her off like this. It's disrespectful to her! What would she do if she caught you hanging out with Rukia, who you've been spending a lot of time with lately?"

Ichigo sighed and nodded at Karin. "You're right Karin," Ichigo mumbled, but he walked towards the door anyways. "But you just don't understand," he said quietly, so only he could hear it, before closing the door behind him.

"He's going to get himself killed," Karin mumbled, a frown on her face. Yuzu just looked at her sister with sympathy. "Orihime wouldn't do that."

"If she snaps she will," Karin mumbled.

Outside Ichigo caught up with Rukia, walking down the street with her. "So where are we headed?" he asked.

"Urahara Shop," Rukia said, leading him to a more secluded part of Karakura town. There was a convenience store down the dirt road, making Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "A convenience store?"

"You'll understand."

Rukia led him into the shop, opening the door and activating the annoying jingle it made whenever someone entered the shop.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop, what can I-oh it's you," a man said as he stood behind the counter. The man was tall and lean-built, with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he had chin stubble. He wore a dark coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design was reminiscent of an inverted haori, specifically white with black diamonds. He carried a fan. He wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals, geta, and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

"Kisuke Urahara," Rukia said. "Rukia Kuchiki." he responded. He glanced at Ichigo. "Is this the one you wanted me to see?" Rukia nodded. "Yes. He has Hollow traits in him, yet he has human one's too. Do you think you could find out what he is?"

Kisuke frowned, looking Ichigo up in down. "It's definitely possible," the man said. '_He looks like an Arrancar_,' Kisuke thought, but was silent. That mask was a dead give away for the mutated Hollow, however he trusted the girls judgement, even if slightly. Not only that, but she said human Reiryoku. Hollow's did not have human Reiryoku. Kisuke waved his hand, telling them to follow him as he walked into the back of the store. They followed, although Ichigo was hesitant, he did not know him after all.

"Tessai, can you run the store for a bit? I have something I need to check up on," Kisuke called out. A man appeared from a nearby doorway, nodding at Kisuke. Tessai was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consisted of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"Of course Urahara-san," Tessai said, walking through the back and to the counter. Kisuke sighed, glancing back over at them. "I keep telling him to call me Kisuke. I grew up with him, yet he still refuses to do so."

Ichigo staid silent, still studying the man with the cane. The man did not look dangerous, or in any way special, yet Rukia was positive he could find out what he was. It was rather unnerving, especially since the man seemed to be a regular human, yet by the way he talked to Rukia he obviously knew about Shinigami and Hollows.

Kisuke walked up to a trapdoor at the back of the shop, lifting it and revealing ladder. He slowly began his descent, followed by the duo as he did so. As Ichigo descended down the ladder and reached the ground his eyes widened. "No freaking way," he mumbled, awed. Rukia just giggled at his reaction, sitting down on a nearby rock. Kisuke outright laughed. "Yeah, I always get that reaction whenever somebody comes down here," he said.

The giant training ground was a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees, with rocks scattered around here and there.

"Impressive ain't it? I built the entire thing within a single day and night."

Ichigo looked at him incredulously. "There's no way." Kisuke shook his head, raising a single fear. "Oh quite the contrary my dear mutant."

Ichigo frowned at the word.

"I used the Soul Society's technology for it, it was quite possible."

Ichigo still didn't believe it but settled for silence, instead looking around the wide area. It was then he noticed it. Two people were in the middle of a battle, one female and one male, and seemed to be evenly matched, however they were easily changing the landscape with their brawl.

"There they go again," Kisuke said. "Jinta, Ururu, cut it out!" he yelled. Jinta was a small boy with red hair. He wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which were noticeably turned up. An oversized kanabo was in his hands.

Ururu was a young-looking girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks who wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She had round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It was parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. The rest of her hair was in pigtails with pink ties.

"Who's the downer," Jinta asked as he walked forwards, looking at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Kisuke said. Ichigo turned on him. "You know my name? But I never introduced myself."

"Rukia."

Ichigo looked at her, a mild glare settling on his features. She just whistled innocently.

"Why's he here?" Jinta asked rudely. Ichigo glared at the boy, annoyed with the smug and superior look on his face. However, it wasn't the look of one who truly thought that, it was more the look of someone who was just lazy.

"He needs something tested. That's why I told you to stop your fight, so you don't attack him by accident."

Jinta seemed to take that answer and was quiet after that, so Kisuke turned to Ichigo.

"Flare your Reiatsu."

"Huh?"

"You don't know how to do that? Rukia, he's useless."

Rukia simply smacked her forehead, a blush on her face. "What you did this morning Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh!"

"I freaking told you what Reiatsu was you idiot!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo rounded on her. "I'm fucking tired because of you though!"

"To bad! Grow up and stop whining about it you idiot!"

Ichigo glared at her, but she glared back at him, lightning shooting between their eyes.

"If you two would stop your lovers spat," Kisuke said, interrupting them. Both of them scoffed before simultaneously saying, "Not in a million years!"

"Rukia you likely will live that long, at Ichigo will just die and live that long afterwards."

Both of them glared at him before Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated. "Right, flare it right?"

Kisuke nodded. Ichigo spread his legs before his Reiatsu flared upwards,sending a cloud of dust in every direction. Kisuke smirked, feeling out the power as Jinta and Ururu looked on in wonder. Kisuke was right to call them off. If they had felt this Reiatsu when they were fighting they likely would have attacked him, simply because of the Hollow-like feel it had, yet even they noticed the traces of human in it.

Before the Reiatsu faded Kisuke whipped out a vial, and whispered something that couldn't be heard. The black wisps of energy Ichigo was giving off was drained into the vial, filling it before Kisuke capped it.

As Kisuke did that Ichigo stopped powering up, dropping to his knees and panting. "How was that," he said between gasps. Kisuke smirked. "Perfectly fine. Now all you'll need to do is give me a little while and I'll get back to you on it. You're done here."

Ichigo nodded and turned to leave, but Rukia spoke up. "Actually, Kisuke I was hoping that we could train here. Ichigo definitely needs it, and since you know a thing-or-two about Hollows I was hoping you could teach him some stuff as he progressed."

Kisuke shook his head. "Nah, it wouldn't help much. You can train here, but Hollows are instinctive. When his body decides that he needs to learn something he'll learn it, it's just the way Hollows are."

Rukia nodded although Ichigo frowned. "So that means I'm essentially an animal?"

Kisuke shook his head. "No, you're a much more deadly animal."

"I think I'm going to hate you."

"Ah, that's impossible."

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo and Rukia, in her gigai, walked down the street, just taking a regular stroll through the city, while also scanning the area for any Hollows. As they walked down the sidewalk they came to the street, waiting on the light. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Orihime standing across from them. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san, good afternoon!" she called. Rukia smiled, looking at the girl pleasantly. "Hello Orihime, how is your day going?"

"It's been really tiring, but I've got to stay in a positive mood."

Ichigo nodded, smiling at her although he remembered Karin's words. '_But I don't like Orihime like that._' he thought, a frown mentally. The light turned green and they walked passed each other, waving before they went their separate ways. Ichigo did not notice the frown on Rukia's face.

'_Those three markings on her leg_,' Rukia thought with a frown.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Ichigo yawned as he lay against his bed, Rukia sitting on a chair in front of him.

"So, not a lot of activity today."

Rukia was surprisingly silent, before her eyes widened. "Duck!" Ichigo instinctively did what she asked, a good thing as a large red hand grabbed where his head used to be. Ichigo rolled off his bed, glaring at the creature that took form outside his room. Ichigo opened his window and hopped from the door, his blades swinging. The Hollow shot backwards, barely avoiding the strike. As Ichigo reached the ground Rukia appeared, already in her Shinigami state.

The Hollow was large. It was a red and brown, Naga-like Hollow. There was a black pattern on the top of its tail and its Hollow hole was in the center of its chest. Ichigo glared at the Hollow, who just screeched before rushing him. It raised a fist before sending it flying towards him, however Rukia blocked the fist. Ichigo shot in, his sword flying upwards, clipping the Hollow's mask. The Hollow screeched, opening a black portal before vanishing. Ichigo cursed, looking over to Rukia.

"What the hell happened there Rukia?"

"Those markings on Orihime's leg."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "At the stoplight, there were three markings on Orihime's leg as if she had been grabbed. Those markings likely came from that Hollow. It's why I was tense. That Hollow, it's after Orihime!"

"Let's move then!" Ichigo said, rushing over to Orihime's house.

(-A Different Side to the Story-)

Acidwire smirked as he appeared in his sisters apartment. He looked around briefly, finding that Tatsuki girl with Orihime. He frowned, his arm reaching out and batting Tatsuki out of the way. He then reached inside his sister, pulling out her soul.

Orihime's eyes widened, before she screamed at the large thing in front of her. "What are you?" she asked, stepping backwards in fear. Acidwire frowned. "It's me Orihime."

Acidwire then turned, rushing at Tatsuki, and bringing his fist downwards, however he stopped when he saw Orihime standing in front of Tatsuki. "Run Tatsuki! We need to get out of here!"

Acidwire smirked, placing a hand on his sisters head. "Foolish little sister. She can't hear nor see you."

"Little sister? How do you know me? How do you know my name?"

Acidwire frowned. "Have you forgotten even my voice!?" he roared, his body reaching the ceiling. Acidwire raises his fist, bringing it down, however a blade shot through the air, leaving a silver streak as it blocked the attack. Another blade shot through the air, cutting off the arm Acidwire was using. It was Ichigo and Rukia, respectively.

"You again!" Acidwire hissed. "You started it," Ichigo said, in a child-like manner. He then looked around, his eyes widening as he saw the two Orihime's. "I swear to God if you did what I think you did..." Ichigo mumbled. Acidwire smiled. "I killed her." His other arm shot forth faster than Ichigo could react to, sending him flying out the window, making Tatsuki scream at the actions that were happening, seeming like something was happening although she could not see what it was, only fuzzy shapes.

Rukia frowned, her eyes widening as she looked at Orihime's body. '_I have to be quick_.'

Acidwire glared at Orihime, the original part of his face showing. "Have you truly forgotten me?"

Orihime's eyes widened as she remembered his face. "Brother?" Acidwire smiled. "Yes, it's your brother, and I've come to reclaim you from this Tatsuki and Ichigo, they were tearing you away from me!"

Orihime shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"After I died in the car accident you prayed for me every day. I felt happy you cared for me so much, protected even, yet as you met Tatsuki and Ichigo you began to pray less and less, until you stopped! You began to talk about those two! Eventually I felt so lonely, so lonely, my one-and-only sister had abandoned me, left me to the wolves. I wanted to take my rage out on something, _anything_, so I became a Hollow, so I could kill."

Orihime shook her head again. "That doesn't make sense. Why would you hurt them? Couldn't you have just told me!?"

"Shut up!" Acidwire roared. "You made me what I am! Deal with the consequences!" he roared, bringing his arm down. Orihime shook her head. "You're my brother! You're Sora Inoue!"

"No longer!"

Ichigo's shorter blade cut through the air, cutting Acidwire's forearm off at the elbow. Acidwire turned, snarling at Ichigo. "What's wrong with you!? Orihime is mine, and she should die for me, for my happiness!"

Acidwire charged, but Ichigo shook his head, raising his larger blade. Just as Ichigo was about to bring down his blade Orihime appeared between them, blocked the blow Acidwire had planned with his teeth. Orihime coughed, blood falling from her mouth as blood fell from her spiritual body.

"...I'm sorry, brother," she said. "I thought you wouldn't want me to stay sad all the time, and would want to hear about the happy things in my life so you wouldn't worry about me. It's not that I forgot about you, I always thought about you, every second of every day. I love you, you're my brother! I can't just forget that!"

Rukia smiled, walking up and putting a hand on Orihime's dead body. A glow overtook it before she walked up to Orihime, placing a hand on her shoulder as well. The blood flew back into Orihime's body, her wounds healing.

Acidwire let go of Orihime, sitting on the ground. "I knew it..." he said, his Hollow mask crumbling. "I always knew you loved me...I just felt better when you prayed for me."

"You're a selfish older brother you know that, thinking you're the only one who is sad. Look at her hair, she's wearing your hairpins." Sora glanced up, noticing her hair. He smiled serenely. He turned to Ichigo. "Slay me, please, before Acidwire takes over again."

Ichigo smirked, "Sure." His blade fell.

"Goodbye...brother."

"Goodbye...Orihime."

The blade carved through Sora's body.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I don't have much to say other than the poll outcome is Nel, meaning Nel will be Ichigo's girlfriend, meaning what I have in mind will be happening. You guys will just have to wait on it. That's pretty much it, along with check up on my other stories. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


End file.
